A known communication device is configured to perform communication with a mobile terminal. Upon receipt of Near Field Communication (“NFC”) information via an NFC interface, the communication device determines whether the mobile terminal and the communication device itself belong in the same network using the NFC information. When the communication device determines that the mobile terminal and the communication device itself do not belong in the same network, the communication device establishes connection with the mobile terminal to execute data communication process via a wireless local area network (“LAN”).